


Until the end

by YondudeUdonta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem?/drabble of what Sam and Dean are</p><p>(I know the summary sucks, sorry, rated T for implied sexual acts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the end

They're blown pupils, whispered curses, hushed moans.

They're broken promises, brushes of skin, harsh groans.

They're stuck in the dark, cloaked in night.

They're full of fear, hidden from light.

They're Sam and Dean, Dean and Sam.

A soul sold, demon blood, brotherhood.

A lost cause, a thousand deaths, alone, together.

Until the end.


End file.
